<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gay Owls in Love by StrongBrowsMakeMeWeak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182879">Gay Owls in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongBrowsMakeMeWeak/pseuds/StrongBrowsMakeMeWeak'>StrongBrowsMakeMeWeak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuaka - Freeform, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:06:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongBrowsMakeMeWeak/pseuds/StrongBrowsMakeMeWeak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning musings with our favorite owls &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gay Owls in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was rare that Akaashi was awake before Bokuto, Bo was the type to wake the moment the sun hit the window, and these quiet mornings where he could study his love were some of his favorites. Seeing Bokutos face completely relaxed was a treat, his lips just quirked up at the ends and no stress or self doubt plaguing his full brows. This version of Bokuto was one of the two seared into Akaashis brain. The other image was of the big, bright smile that he gave just Akaashi. It could light up the darkest room like pure sunlight. </p><p>   That’s what Bokuto was for Akaashi, sunshine. Warm, bright, loving. Akaashi knew that he would be lost without that smile, the crinkle in the corner of the eyes and a laugh that told you better days were ahead. Bokuto was the light in which Akaashi flourished and grew, he was the reassurance that he would never be alone and a constant reminder that passion was something to be proud of. </p><p>   Akaashi watched him sleep just a little bit longer before deciding to go make the morning hot chocolate, he knew that would be the perfect way to wake up his loving owl. As he turned to slip out of bed an arm reached out grabbing his hand, and gently pulled him back towards Bokuto. </p><p>“Good morning Starshine,” Bokutos morning voice was slightly lower and Akaashi loved the sound of his nickname from his lovers lips during times like this </p><p>“Good morning Sunshine,” Akaashi replied, leaning over a bit to give Bokuto a soft peck before untangling himself from the man that had managed to wrap all of his limbs around him in such a short amount of time. </p><p>“ ‘kaashi come back,” Bokuto was reaching out for him but his arms stayed empty as Akaashi was already slipping on Bokutos hoodie and heading towards the door. </p><p>“I will be back soon, Bokuto-san. You want some hot cocoa right?” Akaashi said with a slight smile, he knew Bokuto would never say no to the warm drink. </p><p>“Ugh, fine.” Bokuto put on a fake pout that didn’t last long, his full smile breaking through at the eyebrow Akaashi raised at him. “Just be quick Starshine, you know I get lost without you.” </p><p>“I know Sunshine, you want the little marshmallows correct?” Akaashi was already out the door and headed down the hall when he heard a loud “OF COURSE I DO!!” come from the bedroom. </p><p>This was the best kind of morning. Warm, bright, and loving.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>